Learning To Be Me
by AiYukiChan
Summary: Dumbledore crosses the line, friends aren’t really friends and Harry’s just found and accidentally set free a bunch of super powerful cards, can anyone say oops. CCS/HP EH/HP Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty... What's that? Yes, I am perfectly aware I shouldn't be starting another story; but alas – with my muses from my current two stories deciding to take an indefinite holiday and this one inspiring me *sigh* I really get the feeling I've bitten of more than I can chew.

A lot of my inspiration comes from **Pan06's** _Hope in the Cards_ and **Shadow Crystal Mage's** _Cardcaptor Harry Season One _and _Hong Kong, _so there will probably be things I have borrowed from them in here – note that they will be credited for their work should I insert any of it.

Summary: Dumbledore crosses the line, friends aren't really friends and Harry's just found (and accidentally set free) a bunch of super powerful cards, can anyone say oops. CCS/HP EH/HP Slash.

This is actually a wacky combination of both stories and my own insanity... Yeah; No, no! Don't run away – Please! *Puppy dog eyes* Just try it. Oh! You're staying? Yay!! Now, on with the fic.

*****

(^ - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Pan06**)

(* - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Shadow Crystal Mage**)

*****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own neither Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura – They belong to their respective owners and I claim no ownership or rights over them.

*****

Prologue.

*****

It was nearing the end of the first week of summer and Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Dark Lord's annoyance who-just-wouldn't-die, Chosen One to defeat said Dark Lord, Gryffindor Golden-boy and one third of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor Seeker, the youngest seeker in a century and that wasn't even counting the Philosopher's Stone incident, the Chamber of Secret's debacle, the Tri-wizard Tournament catastrophe and last year's Department of Mysteries tragedy was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling dispassionately contemplating last year's fiasco.*

Sirius...

Sirius was gone.

It hardly seemed possible that the one person who was the only father-figure he could remember wasn't coming back.

It was late, so late it was early.^

'5am, looks like another night without any sleep then' he thought, getting up to have a shower before he had to fix breakfast for his relatives.

While in the shower he went back to contemplating, it was obvious to him that Dumbledore had been manipulating him all along, he went along with it, had been for years and so many people had died or been hurt for it – after all, it would of been easy for him as Supreme Mugwump to get Sirius a trial, both before he went to Azkaban and after he escaped, there were so many light-sided families that wouldn't have minded adopting him, but Dumbledore wanted him to be malleable and pliant so he could direct his chess-piece wear-so-ever he pleased – hell, he doubted Tom Riddle would have ever become Voldemort if not for the old man's mechanisms.

And so it was now Harry found himself a decision to make – bacon and eggs for breakfast or perhaps toast and cereal – but seriously... he was at a crossroads of sorts. He knew he could no longer be the mindless pawn he was pretending to be, the problem was finding the method he would take from here on out however, he needed a plan – a good one, a pity he'd never taken the time to plan anything of this magnitude before and therefore slightly at a loss on how to do so now – and this time he couldn't get help from Hermione – the thinker – or Ron – the strategist; because as of the end of last term the Golden Trio was split irreparably, Dumbledore had been using them to keep him being the good little boy who couldn't do anything without his grandfatherly mentors say so – Ron was brought in to keep him out of the library and on the quidditch pitch, and Hermione was there so he didn't have an excuse to go to the library – and that was just to keep him ignorant of the world he had entered. He had finally received a chance to the best he very could in his studies without fear of repercussions from his 'family' and he practically blew it in a desperate bid to have his friends like him, all the while they were being paid by the old coot with the money from the Potter family vaults – while the two didn't know it yet their friendship – however false – was over, after over hearing their conversation, if one could call their spitting diatribe a conversation – he had started the stunted development of his Slytherin side, ironically – a side he didn't know he had been using for years. And with his Slytherin side he could be unstoppable – now he just needed a viable plan.

In the end he decided on a full English breakfast, with the sheer volume of food his Uncle and Cousin ate, they would complain of not enough variety in their 'diet'. Not that they ever ate anything not of English origin, after all everything else was foreign after all, and there wasn't any chance of them even touching anything foreign – and since cooking was second nature to him he continued to peruse his options, watching the food with half an eye. He needed to visit Gringotts and talk with the goblins about Dumbledore and his vaults and if it really was his destiny to defeat Voldemort he needed to know everything he could get his hands on. Okay, that's two things he could expand on later – what else did he need to consider before playing his hand...

A place to train; he sure as hell couldn't do it here.

And he needs to find the full story. The story without Dumbledore's half-truths, accents and blatant lies.

Those damned Underage Wizardry laws. Enough said.

*****

Eleven hours, eighteen different chores, lunch, dinner and an almost completed plan later, Harry was in the same position he was in at five that morning when Pig flew in through the open window which had been opened to let in the pleasant evening breeze.

"Oh no." He said quietly to himself "Probably telling me how much fun they're having, to not blame myself for Sirius and 'angry' at me for not writing to them yet. I don't really want to deal with this."

_Hello Harry-_

**Hey Mate, why haven't you written to us yet – you're Uncle hasn't locked Hedwig in again has he.**

_Ron's decided he can't write his own letter, so he's defacing mine – really, of all the nerve._

**But Dumbledore said we can't risk too many letters, they might be able to trace it.**

_My, he actually has a decent reason, who would have thought. I've told Ron he can write his part after I'm finished, so we won't have any more interruptions._

_Our summer's been fairly good so far, more cleaning of you-know-where, there's so many fascinating things here, apparently there's a library in here somewhere, I was really hoping I'd be able look around – after they'd removed the more questionable items of course – but the room can only be accessed by a member of the Black family, I was so disappointed._

_Anyway, this brings me to another topic I wanted to talk to you about, you do know that it wasn't you're fault right – there's no way you could have known what you-know-who was up too._

_Anyway, I'll hand the letter over to Ron now._

**Finally, her and her books – do know she's completed all her homework already, barmy I tell you – it'd be fine if she wasn't nagging me to do the same.**

**But, you know she'd right though, don't you. Wow, newsflash of the century – Hermione's right, and I'd better move on before that glare changes into something more dangerous.**

**Where was I? Oh yeah, it isn't your fault, what happened with Sirius.**

**Well, the families up to what they usually do...**

**Mum's nagging us to death, Dad's trying to recruit people from the ministry for the you-know what, Bill's still working with Gringotts at the moment though they've temporarily transferred him to the main division here in England, Charlie's back in Romania for a while, Percy's a git – Enough said, the Twin's are still inventing more pranks – I think they're up to something else though and Ginny, I think Ginny's in link with Twins you know – it's scary, that is.**

**That's about all that's going on, write back okay – and think about what we said.**

**Ron. **_And Hermione._

_P.S. Honestly, the nerve of him, signing my letter off like that._

'Is it just me or am I only now figuring out how false this sounds, I mean – what a load of bull.' He thought incredulously 'It's almost as if they do want me to blame myself, but I wouldn't put it past them – just trying to keep me Dumbledore's little weapon... I hate being small – I hate it even more when I refer to myself as small *sigh*'

Okay, so he needed to speed up part one of 'The Plan', as it was becoming known as – not very original, but it didn't really need to be. Oh well, to Gringotts tomorrow, luckily his 'family' was going to London tomorrow, and he had just the way to getting them to comply with demands, smirking not unlike Snape or Malfoy, (he could suddenly tell why they loved that facial expression so much) and getting off his bed he decided to get this chat with his relatives out the way now.

"Uncle Vernon?" He inquired getting his families attention.

"What is it boy. Can't you see we're busy?" He snapped gruffly, as he turned away from some sort of comedy program on the TV. 'Oh yeah, real busy Uncle.'

"I need help getting into London tomorrow, and thought, since you were already going to London – that you could drop me of on Charring Cross Rd." Wow, turning red already.

"No." Was all the fat man said to that idea.

"But if you don't drop me off, I'll have to summon the Knight Bus – and I didn't think you wanted to see a triple-decker violently purple bus turn up on your side walk with a nice loud bang – I'm being respectful to your wishes to have nothing that could possibly be associated with" he dropped his voice down to a whisper "You-Know-What." Raising voice to its proper volume once again " It's the only other way I can get to London, either you take me or I'll have to summon the bus – and really, anything that loud is bound to attract a lot of attention, what would the neighbours think"

From there things got easy very quickly, though his uncle looked as though he was constipated, his aunt as though she'd swallowed a lemon and his cousin decided ignoring everything that was going on the best course of action, wow – an intelligent decision from the whale, that's a first.

The one reason he went to all this trouble, the Order couldn't stop him from leaving if he was going out with his 'family'.

*****

The first thing Harry did upon reaching _The Leaky Cauldron_ the next morning was grab _The Daily Prophet_ and find out what was going during his Dumbledore-imposed exile – true, it was only a week; but it was exile all the same and while The Prophet was mostly full of nonsense, it was always good to find out what the masses thought – even if it was ridiculous.

'Skeeter nonsense, Skeeter nonsense, more Skeeter nonsense; my that woman must be paid a lot' he thought dryly 'Oh hello, De Lune – never heard of him before, well written and seems to prefer actually write news if this article is any indication and more Skeeter nons- wait just a goddamned minute! What fan mail now?' Incredulously, he went on to read the whole article instead of just skimming it.

_**Chosen One Snubs Public Gratitude and Well Wishes?**_

_**Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter.**_

_Almost sixteen year old Harry James Potter has done much for our community and the world as a whole – having defeated You-Know-Who at only one and witnessing his re-birth at fourteen and then suffering the next year, insisting He had returned despite those who labelled him as mentally unstable because of this and while this young man has done so much for us – it is natural that there are many among us that wish to express thanks and many have done so by sending letters and gifts._

_However, despite years of gratitude – this has all gone unanswered._

_Is this really what it seems, or have we got our Boy-Who-Lived wrong again._

_This reporter will endeavour to find out._

'WHAT... THE... HELL?! Of course you idiot! You're famous! Didn't you think something was strange about the whole thing – surely some deluded fan person would have tried to send some sort of correspondence.'

"I see you've seen my article, Mr Potter." Harry almost jumped out of his skin after suddenly hearing Skeeter behind him.

"Oh, Skeeter! Give a guy some warning!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"So sorry Mr. Potter." Sounding anything but, eyes sparkling with mirth. "What do you say you give me an interview, the full story." Just as he was about vehemently refuse, a unholy thought ran through his mind – and the smirk that appeared on his face could only be described as such.

Skeeter looked astounded such a look could grace their saviours face.

"Of course Ms. Skeeter. Shall we take this somewhere more privet – one of the parlours perhaps?" She looked surprised that he was agreeing, then her face lit up in joy.

"Perfect, thank you for this chance to question you." So, five minutes later they were making themselves comfortable in parlour seven with a pot of tea.

"Now Ms. Skeeter, there is only one issue I won't budge on; everything must be written as I say it." Seeing her disheartened expression, he reassured her. "Oh, don't worry – this is one story where the truth will be much more enjoyable – I guarantee you that once word gets out about it, every single copy will sell. The Complete Unabridged Biography of The Boy-Who-Lived, how does that sound as a headline – hell, by the time we're finished it'd probably be a book." He now knew why she looked so disconcerted not five minutes before hand as her face displayed the same unholy glee he had.

Then they set about documenting his life; no matter how he hated the fame, the truth of the manipulations, lies and making them see – even those who were firmly light-sided weren't always good people. The world needed to change, and since no one else was willing to do it – he would.

*****

Four hours later...

"You really did all that in your first year – I mean trolls, jinxed brooms, possessed teachers, You-Know-Who and you still had to deal with Snape's animosity because of who your father was? How are you still alive now?"

"If that surprises you I shudder to think how you'll react to the rest of the story, let's take a break, outlining my life like this is depressing." He smiled roguishly, stretching.

"Of course, why don't we continue this on Saturday, we'll meet at half past nine if that's all right with you."

"Sounds great, see you then." He answered standing.

*****

On entering Diagon Alley, he made his way straight to Gringotts as previously planned, although it had been delayed a good few hours, making his way through the banks solid and rather ominous doors he made his way to the nearest empty teller.

"Business?" snapped the goblin, Shorsmit – according to the nameplate.

"Who would I have to speak to regarding will's, inheritance and the suspicion that someone may or may not be making unauthorised withdrawals on my account respectively?"

"Will's and inheritances are Ragbol's duty, you're last issue is more delicate, what kind of unauthorised withdrawals." Shorsmit asked gruffly, Harry had gotten his attention – Goblin's didn't like thieves.

"I believe Dumbledore may or may not have been unjustly put in the position of Magical Guardian, allowing him access to my accounts I haven't approved, which is why I wish to see my parents will's – the best case scenario is that they had no wish for him to be my Magical Guardian and we can simply block him from the Potter accounts, if he is named – it will make it a bit harder, but I want in no uncertain terms for him to have no access to my vaults."

'Hmm, the look of unholy glee was popular today' He thought, trying to prevent his instinctive urge to recoil 'Much scarier on a Goblin'

"You're in luck – our community doesn't much like the old human and because he's hasn't shown you the will of your parents, which is illegal by the way – we can take this to senior management. Wait one moment please."

"Of course. Thank you." Shorsmit directed a surprised glance at Harry, before going about alerting the correct goblins to this rather severe oversight.

*****

After smoothing out the basics, (the will, completely blocking a certain old man from all accounts and figuring out that yes his mail had been blocked after not receiving bank statements) Harry decided to make an appointment (one-thirty on the same Saturday he was meeting Rita, as she had asked him to call her)so he could calm down and handle the matter once he had gotten his head straight and decided to move into one of the many secure properties the Potter family owned.

The goblin's had actually been very accommodating, sending a house elf to pick up his things when he expressed in passing that it would be exceptionally difficult to gather his things and leave without the order interfering, seems they didn't much like the order much either, also supplying a port-key to the property (for a price, of course – they were, after all goblins. Harry also left them a generous tip for their troubles.)

The place he had chosen wasn't big by most well-to-do pure-blood standards but was still a rather large property, by Harry's standards anyway, the white bricked home had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, large combined kitchen and dining, a potions lab in the basement, recreation room and to Harry's great joy – a huge library, no doubt it had been magically expanded; it was bigger than the Hogwarts library, which due to insomnia, he had exhausted.

You see to Harry, keeping the first friends he'd ever made was more important than getting good grades, he'd always stayed around Ron's level so he wouldn't become a jealous prat and the only real thing Hermione was good at was reading and retaining knowledge – he didn't want to take that away from her. But that didn't stop his curious nature and desire to learn anything he could get his hands on; retaining the knowledge was getting easier as well.

He pulled away from the room with a longing look but decided packing his things away was more important for now. As he was leaving the library, he thought he felt something pull at him.

*****

Over two hundred miles away, a pair of eyes flashed violet. "It begins, it seems."

*****

The colour scheme of the house was gorgeous; all royal purples, sapphire blues and jade greens. All colours Harry loved incidentally; in fact the whole house looked as though it had been specially built to suit his tastes, but it was more plausible that he had a relative who was extremely likeminded.

When he got back to the master bedroom; the room he had decided to claim as his own, he found that his things packed away, as if he'd been living here for years.

"I wonder if there are any house elves here." He said out loud in his confusion, the words had hardly gotten out of his mouth before five of the little servers popped into his room.

"Master is calling us at last! I is Tricksy – Tricksy is the head elf here at Lune le Sol! This is Mipsy, Artsy, Otsy and Bobby – Bobby is new sirs." It seems Tricksy was as excitable as Dobby.

"Lune le Sol?" He inquired "Is that the name of this place?"

"Yes, Lune le Sol is its name Master." She said bouncing. That sounds a lot like that reporters name – De Lune, I think; yeah that's right – he should be getting that letter soon.

As it turns out, André De Lune was in the same year as my parents in Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw the same as his mother, which was strange to find out because he always thought she was a Gryffindor; anyway, it seems as though he was on his parents list of potential guardians, it turns out that they also expressly forbid anyone to put him with the Dursleys, so a certain headmaster was in trouble for circumventing the law, when Harry decided to charge him for it anyway, it'd make for good blackmail too. Anyway, a letter had been sent out to Mr. De Lune sounding out the possibility of guardianship and Harry was understandably nervous about the whole process – the goblin's he had spoken positively of the French-man; or as positively as a goblin could ever speak of a human, it was the only reason he decided to risk contacting him.

Besides, the man had known his mother very well, everybody always spoke of his father and what a great person he was but he knew very little about his mom; perhaps he would fill in the blanks for him even if he didn't want to become guardian to, in Harry's opinion, a very messed up not-quite-sixteen-year-old boy.

"Master? Is Master okay?" Tricksy asked

"Hah, oh, yeah, I'm okay – how about you all just call me Harry, I don't know about this Master stuff." The elves eyes widened

"But we couldn't Master! Yous is our Master, yous should be addressed as such – we coul-"

"How about we compromise and you call me Master Harry." He said, cutting off what he knew was going to be quite a long rant.

Their eyes lit up at his words "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir! We's needing to be going to clean now – is Master Harry Potter Sir needing anything more?"

"No, that's fine – it was good meeting you all." Oh no, they were about to start bawling about how great and kind he was, he decided to cut that off before it started. "You're dismissed, thank you."

And they all popped away, he breathed a sigh of relief, 'That was close.' He decided to take a closer look at the room, it really was beautiful – and huge.

The large four-poster bed looked to be made some sort of metal, compared to all the others he had seen in the Magical World were crafted with wood, he wouldn't be able to tell you what kind of metal – probably something strong like steal, though it looked a lot like silver – hm, damn, now he was deliberating over it, it was going to annoy him until he got answers now. The hangings were the royal purple with the jade green hiding the tracks, the materials were a combination of satin and silk – or at least he thought it was. The bedding was in the sapphire blue, with silver, purple and green embroidered patterns; the same materials as the hangings as well.

The curtains on the bay view windows were in purple; the carpet a darker shade of blue than the bedding and the walls were a lighter shade.

The lamps on the bedside tables and on the work desk were green; all in all it was a very nice room, almost uncanny though – it was like he had decorated it himself – he decided he would think about it later. Flopping down onto the bed, he fell asleep – it had been a very long day after all.

*****

The next two days were a whirl of activity, he'd met André at Gringotts, who had told him he'd be honoured to adopt him formally as Harry's mother was more like a sister than just merely a good friend and they proceeded to spend the next few hours just getting to know each other at _The Leaky Cauldron._ After confessing that he'd like to stay at Lune le Sol, André had told him he was renting anyway, having only just gotten back from France and didn't much like his lodgings. So that issue was solved.

André was a tall man, making Harry feel even shorter in comparison, he had shoulder-length red hair that was a few shades darker than his mothers and his eyes were a strange gold colour and ivory coloured skin. He seemed quite angry when he found out just why Harry was as small as he was and when he told him that he probably wasn't going to get much taller because of the malnutrition but they could get him healthy with the use of potions, Harry jumped at the chance to look normal rather than half-starved.

After getting him moved in and comfortable with his surroundings, they decided to go into the library and talk about their interests and other such things, Harry who hadn't had a chance to back into the huge room since his initial tour was excited, even if it was only sitting in there by the fire with butterbeer and the cookies that were still warm. When entered the room though, he felt it again, that pulling feeling had come back, a touch of magic was different from the rest, out of place,^ insistently tugging at him, guiding him deep into the labyrinth of books.

André followed him worriedly, not quite knowing what he should do, it was dangerous to try and pull the possessed out of their trances – both for the possessed and the person with well-meaning intentions.

Just as he decided he'd risk it, Harry stopped. Just stopped. That's when a strange red-leather bound book started glowing – glowing of all things, how very strange, but then Harry seemed okay again now.

Harry seemed to hesitate in deciding to take the book off the shelf.

"Harry, what're you thinking?"

"I've dealt with a book that possesses people before and it wasn't a pleasant experience – a part of me really wants to take it off the shelf and another is remembering my past experiences."

"It's a library belonging to the Potter family, so I doubt it's anything dark. It's you're call buddy."

"It calls to me André, it feels like it's mine."

"It's in your library kid, I think it is yours."

"Not like that. It feels as though it's been waiting for me, like it was meant for me." And in saying in that he reached for the glowing book, just as he touched the glowing stopped, Harry hesitated for a moment longer before pulling it off the shelf.

"The Clow – What an odd name for a book." He said as he observed the front cover, the lion placed there seemed to be sleeping "Strange, why go to the bother of locking the book then having the guardian asleep?"^

"Let's see, hmm, that does seem strange."

"Feels like something's missing from the back though, I don't know – maybe I really am going mad." Harry said as he turned it right way up again, sitting back down by the fire.

A small click was heard, and the lock fell away from the cover.

He opened the book revealing an indentation around four inches by two filled with-

"Cards, this keeps getting weirder at every moment." He lifted three of them out from where they lay. They seemed to display sprites, a beautiful woman with long hair and dress-like robe holding a set of scales all in a shade of pastel green with the words _The Libra_ underneath – he presumed this to be the cards name, as strange as that sounded; next a wolf-like creature who fur looked like it was charged with static electricity that was an electric-white colour, it could have quite possibly been static electricity considering its name was _The Thunder;_ and the last was an extraordinary pastel yellow fairy-like creature who looked amazingly serene. "Windy, hmm."

And that was all he managed before a golden circle appeared beneath his feat and what proceeded could only be described as devastating.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dumbledore crosses the line, friends aren't really friends and Harry's just found (and accidentally set free) a bunch of super powerful cards, can anyone say oops. CCS/HP EH/HP Slash.

*****

(^ - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Pan06**)

(* - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Shadow Crystal Mage**)

*****

"Okay, what just happened here?" Harry asked shaken, looking at the chaos that used to be his library, then down at the book which had started this mess. Which was now glowing. Again.

They both just sat there watching it. Until-

Pop.

Harry blinked. Somehow, a 'pop' wasn't exactly what he was expecting.*

From the pop, or more specifically, the book, came a little orange-yellow... something. This something looked rather like a teddy bear with its over-large head and round ears – it also had little white wings on its back, which explained why it was floating mid-air. The something seemed to be sleeping; yes, its chest was rising and falling, whatever this something was, it was alive, Harry waited for the little thing for a little while before getting impatient, André, who's bewildered state had worn off by now, was rather amused at the whole mess.

Harry didn't really like waiting around for small orange-yellow floating somethings to wake up.

So he poked it.

Nothing happened. The small orange-yellow something was still sleep.

Except now that he was snoring too. He scowled getting rather annoyed with it.

And poked it again.

Nothing happened. However André thought it was all a brilliant show, sitting across from him chuckling to himself, so Harry glared at him.

Then continued poking the small creature.

Until finally...

"Wha..? What's goin' on?" The thing yawned out, until it realised... "STOP POKING ME DAMMIT!!" that Harry was still poking him.

"Oh, awake are you?" he asked blandly.

"Who are you?" It asked, Harry's eye twitched.

"I've been trying to wake for half an hour and all you can say is that?"

"Err... yeah" Then it noticed something else. "The cards! Where are the cards!"

"You mean these things, oh – I've only been trying to bring them to your attention since YOU POPPED OUT OF THAT DAMNED BOOK!!"

"Forget that! What about the cards! THE CARDS!" the little thing was panicking now, ignoring Harry's infamous temper – who then proceeded to grind his teeth to prevent himself from doing something he'd regret and answered the thing.

"I said the word Windy, a golden circle appeared and a tornado then proceeded to destroy my library, taking those cards with it to who knows where."

"THEY'RE GONE!?"

"Well yeah, this is what happens when their guardian is sleeping on the job." He said pointedly. "Which I presume is you, considering the lion on the cover is gone."

"You try watching over a bunch of cards for good thousand years – they're not exactly great conversationalist; and was only the past thirty years."

"_Only_ thirty years," Yep, incredulous Harry is back "and did you even try to converse with them?"

"Ah, no."

"The cards are obviously magical and you neglected to think they could."

"Ah Kid, Don't know if you've realised this, but cards can't talk."

"Perhaps not, but magic can – even if it isn't in words." The thing was looking thoughtful, as well as a tad sceptical.

"What's your name kid?" Harry blinked at the rather unexpected question.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter – you?"

The thing puffed out its chest – rather like Percy did when he was Head Boy "I am the great and powerful Keroberos, the guardian of the cards."

"You're a great and powerful guardian?" he stated doubtfully

"What does that mean?" The thing, Keroberos said "Anyway, call me Kero – It suits my false form better. And who're you?"

"André De Lune, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Keroberos. I'm Harry's guardian." Satisfied with the answer, he went back to what he believed to be a much more important topic of conversation than introductions.

"We need to get those cards back – and soon, the damage they cause could be catastrophic."

"What do you mean by _we_?" Harry deadpanned.

"Look kid, Harry – You wouldn't have been able to open the book if you weren't meant too; even if I had been awake, the same thing would have happened and while I was named as the chooser – It's really Clow that has chosen even now – you don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Chooser?"

"I was the one selected to choose a candidate to become the Cardcaptor; Yue, my brother and fellow guardian was selected as the judge, he alone can decide whether the candidate I've chosen is worthy of becoming our Master."

"Yue? That's Chinese for moon right?"

"Yes, Just as I rule over the sun – he rules over the moon and our magics come from these sources."

"That makes sense; and you've chosen me."

"You open the book, it's your destiny."

Harry grimaced "I'm beginning to hate the word destiny."

Kero looked nonplussed " Er – do I want to know why?"

"Prophecy – hate that word too – either I kill this dark lord or he kills me, that's the gist of it all anyway."

"Prophecies are rather tricky things – depending on the wording of it, it could very well already be fulfilled with what happened when you where a baby." André told him.

"The only information on the prophecy I have is from Dumbledore and I wouldn't put it past him to tweak the wording to keep me in his control and the physical record was destroyed in the DOM disaster."

"Fill me in on some history here, I'm a bit lost." Kero told them so Harry gave him his basic life history – but even that took a fair bit of time.

So after an hour, several refills in the snack department and plenty of questions Kero asked and Harry said he'd answer after he'd told the whole story...

"You survived the Killing Curse – like actually lived after being hit by it."^ Kero was still stuck on that little detail.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"A mother's love is capable of a great many things, but I don't know – a lot of mother's have sacrificed their own life for their child."^

"I know – I've thought of that, again it's something Dumbledore told me so I don't know how much I can trust it."

"Maybe you're just more special than you think Hero Boy."^ Harry glared at him for the unappreciated nickname.

*****

It took Kero a good few minutes to convince Harry to become the Cardcaptor; in the end Harry's hero-complex won out.

"Fine, how do we do this then?"

"Stand over there a bit. Good -" Both Harry and André were startled when the library faded away as Kero chanted "Key of the Seal. There is someone wishing to enter a contract with you. A boy. His name is Harry." At his words, a key fashioned to look like a birds head materialised over the open clasp of the book, which Kero was now standing on now by the way, and floated towards the somewhat bewildered boy "Key, grant him the power! RELEASE!" And with that the key became short red staff, that same birds head at one end. "Take the staff, Harry." Kero commanded, he complied – setting off a bright flash of light before the library came back into focus.

"I doubt today could get any stranger." Harry stated, more to himself than anything else.

"Now you've said that – fate will go out of its way to spite you, you know." André stated smirking

Harry glared "So glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Thanks kiddo." Harry glared at him again for that... and continued glaring at him... until – CRASH! "Told you so." Harry glared once more to tell him just how unappreciated that was before all of them raced out of the library (which the house elves had long cleaned).

Especially when they heard another crash.

Once reaching the living room all they could see was a lot of mess – well that and a pink blur that was whizzing all over the room at great speeds, quite literally jumping off the wall and ceilings.

"Now that's what I call a sugar-high." Both André and Kero looked at him strangely "What! It makes the muggle saying of 'jumping of the walls' more than just a figure of speech" They both chuckled at that – imagining muggle children doing what the pink blur was.

"That's the JUMP card." Kero said after calming down "Not exceptionally bright – but he's a flighty bugger, it's extremely difficult to get him to stand still long enough to seal him."

"So, how _do_ I seal him?" Harry asked suddenly unsure that getting himself in this mess was worth it.

"Use the staff – let your instincts guide you, they won't lead you wrong; another useful feature of the sealing staff is that underage wizardry can't be detected through it." Kero told him

"Can't be detected – for real? Hell yeah!"

"More important things to be focusing on right now Hero Boy."

After a quick glare at the small guardian he set about his first mission as Cardcaptor – getting the pink thing on a sugar-high to stand still long enough to seal it.

As a Gryffindor (wrongly placed; but a Gryffindor all the same) he was more than used to rushing head long into situations that should of required more thinking through; however he was essentially a Slytherin and would have preferred being able to plan things thoroughly, unfortunately he didn't have the time to plan – fortunately, he'd had a lot of experience with being the foolishly-brave Gryffindor – so he did what a Gryffindor did best; he made it up as he went along.

Whilst running into the room to confront his first Clow Card he pulled out one of the three Cards that had stayed with him; coming to a stop in the centre of the room, holding The WINDY much like the sprite was some sort of weapon, level with his face he flicked the Card so she was facing him; he closed his eyes and focused on the power coming off of her, his eyes snapped open as he commanded "WINDY – surround The JUMP with a raging sphere of air and bind him!" The golden circle had appeared beneath his feet once again as he cast the Card out in front of him – twirling the rather-odd staff and then slamming it down on the surface of The WINDY Card she materialised into her physical form before dissolving into a torrent of pastel-yellow magic moving to intercept the hyper-active JUMP Card.

"Good strategy Kid! JUMP is one of the Cards that falls under WINDY's element – she shouldn't have a lot of trouble getting him to comply with her wishes." Kero called

The WINDY intercepted the card just as he landed and before he managed to jump away again and set about fulfilling her orders – WINDY's magic surrounded The JUMP from all directions before she started swirling like a vicious whirlwind, trapping the pink rabbit-like creature within it.

Following his instinct once again – Harry twirled the staff whilst commanding "Return to the guise you were meant to be in – JUMP CARD!!" Slamming the staff down directly in front of him, the golden circle appeared for what Harry hoped was the last time today – pulling The JUMP Card back into his card form in a mass of pink magic, despite how the small sprite fought – then, finally successfully captured, the card flew into Harry hand.

"That wasn't so bad – but I'm guessing The JUMP's one of the easier ones to handle." He said relieved.

"That's right – but you did real good, it was your first capture and you still handled it really well." Kero praised

"I'm more than used to adrenaline." Harry answered, as if it explained everything – and it did really.

"My. Not even three days I've known you and your already in a new adventure. I knew life would be exciting around you, I just didn't expect it to start quite this soon." André joked with him.

"You two are ganging up on me, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that Hero Boy?" Harry just glared at them both, it seemed it was becoming a frequent expression for him over the last few hours.

*****

In number 12 Grimwald Place however, the chaos was just starting.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, among many other titles was contemplating just where he went wrong with the Potter brat, the boy should still be firmly under his thumb, sitting lonely and depressed at his relatives home, waiting for him to come and rescue the child from his oppressive Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

The noise in the kitchen was deafening as he tried to plan a way to get back into the boys good books.

"Enough!" He shouted over the din, finally losing his patience with the lot of them. "Much better, now – does anyone have any idea as to where young Harry is? It's imperative that we get the poor boy back to his Aunt and Uncle as soon as possible."

Moody spoke up "I've ready talked to his relatives – they went on about some nonsense of having the boy threaten them to take him to London and how they haven't seen him since; a basic mind scan produced a somewhat different story, I'll show you the memory – it'll do it a hell of a lot more justice." He finished snickering.

The memory started as the brat walked into his families living room.

"_Uncle Vernon?" _More to get their attention than anything else

"_What is it boy. Can't you see we're busy?" Harry glanced at the box with moving pictured discreetly, then arched his eyebrow in a way reminiscent of a certain Potions Master._

"_I need help getting into London tomorrow, and thought, since you're already going to London – that you could drop me off on Charring Cross Rd" His Uncle face was turning red._

"_No." _Dumbledore was rather glad for that, they had to keep the boy isolated after all; but it seemed Harry had other ideas.

"_But if you don't drop me off, I'll have to summon the Knight Bus – and I didn't think you wanted to see a triple-decker violently purple bus turn up on your sidewalk with a nice loud bang – I'm being respectful to your wishes to have nothing that could possibly associated with" he dropped his voice down to a whisper "You-Know-What." Raising his voice back to its proper volume once again "It's the only other way I can get to London, either you take me or I'll have to summon the Knight Bus – and really, anything that loud is bound to attract a lot of attention, what would the neighbours think." The child told the older man slyly._

The meeting degenerated from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dumbledore crosses the line, friends aren't really friends and Harry's just found (and accidentally set free) a bunch of super powerful cards, can anyone say oops. CCS/HP EH/HP Slash.

*****

(^ - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Pan06**)

(* - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Shadow Crystal Mage**)

*****

"Alright, so now I have four of them... Just how many cards are there anyway?" Harry stated later that night while watching the stove – he had _somehow_ convinced the house elves to let him cook by telling them that he loved cooking and would prefer to do dinner and desert himself.

"There are fifty-two in tota-" Kero started from his place on the counter where he was watching him cook.

"FIFTY-TWO!!"

"Yes, fifty-two; now, if you'd let me continue." The small guardian said pointedly, going into what Harry was starting to refer to as his Teaching Voice. "There are fifty-two cards, split into four categories under the stronger elemental cards which are FIREY, WINDY, EARTHY and WATERY; you already have WINDY which will help a great deal, especially with the card under her like JUMP." Harry looked at the four cards lined up on the counter, more specifically at JUMP. "Now like the four element cards; the guardians also have cards that fall directly under their jurisdiction, under me; Keroberos of the Sun, fall FIREY and EARTHY as well as the cards that fall under their element; under Yue of the Moon there's WINDY and WATERY and the card under those elements, do you understand so far?"

"Yeah, sound like it's broken up much the same as a standard deck of playing cards at this stage."

"For me to be able to transform into my true form, you need to capture both FIREY and EARTHY; EARTHY however, is one of the more difficult cards to deal with. FIREY's temperamental, but he's got nothin' on EARTHY."

"What about this Yue character, if pattern follows, gaining WINDY and WATERY will restore his powers?" André inquired

"Incorrect. Yue and I, despite being brothers, are very different, because he is the judge, I'm not actually allowed to say all that much about him; however I can say this, I am of the sun – a power that burns brightly without outside influence; the moon shines by reflecting light, his magic comes from reflecting our Master's magic; because of that Clow set up the need for FIREY and EARTHY as a limitation."

"So, until I get those two cards, you've only got part of your actual power."

"That's right. It means I can help you, but I can't interfere with my magic too much – that way Yue can judge on your efforts accurately."

"Okay, do you think Yue will be difficult to convince?" Harry asked Kero whilst putting the dishes on the table.

"Knowing him, yeah – he made it pretty clear he didn't want another Master, he's going to make this as difficult as he possibly can."

"Yay. What about the cards I have? LIBRA, THUNDER, WINDY and JUMP; what can they do?"

"Well, THUNDER, WINDY and JUMP are all pretty obvious; LIBRA however is a little more subtle, she can tell truth from lies, when the balance of her scales tips, a lie is being told; which way the scale tips is also significant, if it tips to the right it's what can be called a good-natured lie – if anything can be called as such; it basically means that whatever they are withholding not harmful or perhaps of a personal nature; when the scale tips left however, there are malicious intentions behind it and it's probably best for you to stay away from the person telling it."

"Interesting, that sounds really useful; she'll have to be in material form to work though right?"

"Well, to get that specific – yes, she can sort of prod you when she senses a lie but nothing else while in her card form."

"That's still really useful."

"Oh?" Kero inquired before stuffing a huge portion of chicken into his tiny mouth.

"Let's just say a lot of people lie to me quite regularly, I'd just like to find out if others are in on it."

"That Dumbledore fellow, right?"

"Weasley and Granger also, if I recall correctly." André added.

"That's right."

*****

The next day André brought up the topic of the potions needed to make Harry healthy probably for the first time in his life since his parents were murdered.

"I'm not a Potions Master, in fact – potions was my worst subject, I do, however, have training in Medi-wizardry."

Harry blinked at him "Then why aren't you a Medi-wizard instead of a reporter?"

"You have to be a very special sort of person to work in the Medical industry, it turns out the reason I actually wanted to become a Medi-wizard in the first place was the very same reason I quit; I can't stand to see any one in pain." André smiled at him self-depreciatingly.

"It does however allow us to diagnose the potions you need without going to St Mungo's or other places of its ilk, I doubt very much you'd like having some random Medi-person examine you."

"No. I have a few trust issues on a normal basis, when it comes to people actually casting spells at me, those issues are amplified."

"We'll do that examination now. So we know what potions we'll need; which brings us to another subject, I know you don't much like him – but he's the very best when it comes to potions."

"Professor Snape, right?" He replied straight-faced.

"That's right."

"He probably tell Dumbledore where I am and use the opportunity to jibe at me and tell me how much like my father I am, but he's probably the only one among those people I do trust." Another useful feature of his home, it doesn't allow uninvited guests on the grounds, so even if he did tell Dumbledore, the old man wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Wonderful!" And André proceeded to examine him cheerfully.

"He's already here, isn't he?" He deadpanned, which caused André to sweat-drop.

"Has any one told you that you're entirely too perceptive for one your age?"

"Nope, can't say they have, but then most people my age don't have insane megalomaniacs who want to take over the world trying to kill them either."

"Very eloquent Mr. Potter, perhaps you're redeemable after all." And there was said Potions Master making himself known.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

"Indeed."

"I should really pay more attention to what's around me." He sighed, André continuing to examine him around the conversation.

"Probably." Snape smirked "Now, what was that nonsense André was telling me about – not even two weeks into summer and on another grand adventure."

Harry turned to the man in question. "You told him about the Cards?"

"No, but you just did; I simply told him you were rather lively to be around, what with your inability to stay out of trouble and all."

"Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin?"

"No, definitely a Ravenclaw; though the hat did consider it."

"I'm not surprised at all - you and Lily always acted very Slytherin." Snape told him "Unfortunately, none of her sense got passed on."

"Hey, I can be Slytherin, in fact it was The Sorting Hat's first choice for me, however - Dumbledore's manipulations got to me first."

Snape looked at him in shock "You couldn't be Slytherin even if your life depended on it."

"In many cases, my life has depended on it." Harry dead-panned and André had decided to just let them work this out themselves.

"Then I demand proof you're not just as much of an idiot as your father was."

"That defeats the purpose of being sly and cunning I would think."

"True enough but I'm not convinced."

"That's because I always stay at Weasley's level academically so he doesn't turn into a jealous prat, it can't be helped that you think I'm an idiot in the mean time."

"You are an idiot."

"Guilty until proven innocent; a classic Slytherin mindset."

"One that keeps most of us alive."

"Perhaps not in this case, if it's true that I'm as Slytherin as I say – then you are grossly underestimating me."

"A Slytherin underestimates no one." Snape sneered

"And does their very best to be underestimated in return." Replied Harry smirking

"Alright, all done." André informed them, their attention leaving each other and settling on him instead "It's not good, there's more damage than I originally thought, your bones are very brittle –probably from the numerous breaks throughout the years; it seems your magic has being speeding up your healing rate in such situations, doing what a standard bone healing spell would, taking a part of the bone from elsewhere and then using it to fuse the break, much better to take the potion in the case of broken bones."

"Those idiots are too used to seeing instant results, they don't care if weakens the bone so long as the healing happens quickly, never mind the fact that the potion does a better job of things." Sneered the Potions Master

"Indeed." André smiled "So we need some high-strength Bone-Correcting and Bone-Strengthening potions to start with, we'll also need high-strength Nutrient potions – to take three times a day until I say stop – also; this is a matter I don't quite know how to approach, it seems there's a block on both your magic and hereditary abilities, there also seems to be several memory charms."

"What!? At the risk of sounding paranoid here, I'm sure most of that can be blamed on Dumbledore."

"No silly, it's only paranoia if there's no one out to get you – and I think we can agree that that's not the case." No guesses who said that.

"Agreed, in any case – a healthy sense in paranoia never hurt anyone, unless you take it as far as Mad Eye, that is. Which brings me to another subject entirely – Mad Eye was the one who questioned your relatives when the Order - that is to say Dumbledore – discovered you were missing."

"How long did actually take them to realize that was gone?" Harry asked smirking.

"Three days." The professor replied with identical, abet more practiced, smirk.

"Oh, poor me – I could have captured by Death Eaters, huddling in small cell waiting for them to rescue me before dying a horrible bloody death at Voldemort's hand." He pretended to break down and cry dramatically "And these are the people the Wizarding World is relying on to save them, pathetic. So, what about Moody, now?"

"Yes, apparently your relatives tried to convince him that you'd threatened them to take you to London."

"Oh please, let's just ignore the fact that they're all much bigger than I am."

"That's why he used Legilimancy, the true version of events was much more interesting – he used a pensieve to show everyone at the Order, it was rather entertaining. In any case, these blocks could be responsible for somewhat dismal ability at Occlumancy, one needs to be in tune with their magic to be able to use it to keep others out of their mind. The book you read on the subject would have told you that."

"What book now?"

"The one Dum- he didn't actually give you that book he told me you'd read, did he?"

"No, while I did find all the books on the subject I could after Sirius died, he didn't give me any of them."

"Manipulative bastard." He swore.

"Why'd you think I didn't stay in England after trying and falling in every way possible to get custody of Harry?" Harry's heart warmed at this news, the fact that André actually tried everything in his power to adopt him; he allowed himself a small smile at the thought.

*****

In the long run, it took about an hour for everything to be squared away.

"That took longer than I expected, I'm going to make lunch – wonder where Kero is?" Harry finished off-handedly.

"Then I will be off, it seems you're going to be keeping me busy all summer Mr. Potter."

"Nonsense, you're having lunch with us." Surprisingly, this came from Harry. "We have a fully stocked potions lab in basement anyway; you're welcome to it – it will give you a break from both manipulative old fools, you can just say to one that the other has you doing a lot of brewing and you'll be unavailable for the rest of the summer – you deserve a vacation to, you work too hard. You'll probably be stuck inside of the wards but you're welcome to anywhere in the house and on the grounds."

The some-what dour man seemed to have trouble coming to terms with what was just said "Thank you Mr. Potter, I believe I'll take you up on that offer, it seems you're at least half-way Slytherin – Now, you can tell me what trouble you've gotten yourself into this time and whether or not you can even cook."

"Of course, I can cook – I would let the house-elves do it if I couldn't; you wouldn't believe how long I had to argue with them to let me do the cooking. As for the trouble-" Harry sighed. "Have you ever heard the legend about a sorcerer of both Chinese and English descent?"

"Vaguely, the ministry doesn't like that story after all – I never did know why, I'm presuming it's more than just a story if it's somehow connected to the mess you're in."

"That's right, Clow Reed lived in the same time as the Founders, whether he actually met them or not I don't know, why is everything from that time connected to the Founders anyway?

"They're just lucky I guess." André replied, smirking.

"Right, well anyway – Clow Reed created an entirely different branch of magic, using both side of his heritage, Eastern Magic from his Mother's side and Western from his Father's. The magic he created was sentient and rather mischievous, in a way to better control their chaos, these Magical – well I suppose you'd call them sprites – these magical sprites were created to become Cards when not in use."

Snape rose one of his eyebrows. "While all very interesting, it doesn't tell me much – only that you're presence has yet to make its way into this story."

"Well," Harry started self-deprecatingly "When Clow Reed died all those years ago, he set up a system to find his successor – even if he wasn't alive to do it. The Cards had an additional protection, not for the rest of the world against the Cards but for the Cards against the rest of the world – Clow Reed knew greed and lust for power was human nature, and to protect those he saw as his children more than just his life's work, he set up some security." Just as Kero came speeding through with the Clow Book.

"What on earth is that?"

"The Clow Book."

"Not that – that." He said pointing to Kero.

"Sorry, I've gotten so used to him, I guess I forgot that he's a relatively uncommon occurrence, even in the Magical World – Professor Snape this is Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal and what Clow called the Chooser, even though he didn't actually choose – you know that Clow guy sounds sort-of manipulative."

"He was in a sort-of I know something you don't know sort of way – but I suppose when you're consistently seeing flashes of the future, you do know something others don't so it's entirely justified."

"Rather small for a Guardian Beast." Snape said off-handedly – in the way that he was famous for and as predicted, Kero attempted to bite him for it and if it weren't for Harry grabbing his tale as his Professor started that sentence, he would have succeeded.

"This is just his False Form," He said, both placate Kero and to satisfy his teacher curiosity. "Once I collect both the FIREY Card and the EARTHY Card, he can return to his True Form."

"But why limit the Guardian like that?"

"Kero hold the power of the Sun – as such he can burn brightly on his own, without needing his Masters magic to sustain him; His brother Yue on the hand, hold the power of the Moon – and the Moon shine by reflecting light and needs his Masters magic to sustain him. The need for the FIREY and EARTHY Cards was set up as a limitation, so the brothers were more equal. Here Kero, lunch is ready."

Once they had finished lunch the whole story had been explained very thoroughly – several times.

"Not even a week since you left your family and already in trouble."

"Yeah, I've just learned that trying to dodge it makes it worse though."

And what kind of author would I be if something didn't go "BOOM!"

"What on earth was that?!"André asked.

Harry just looked at him "Do you really need to ask?" They raced to the foyer and found...

...A group of six people laying in a tangled mess.

"Why do I get the feeling our Port Key took us to the wrong place." The one with Chocolate brown hair and eyes told the one with dark blue hair and eyes – clearly accusing him of being responsible for what had happened.

The blue haired teenager just smiled serenely saying "Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." As if the brown haired one wasn't trying to glare holes through him.

Harry decided to insert his two cents saying "Do Port Key take wrong turns?" All six looked up at him. The Blue haired one stood from where he had landed and smiled his charming smile once again – Harry off handedly noticed he was rather tall, handsome too; wait just a god damned minute – where did that come from.

"I apologise, we honestly didn't expect to appear here, we were on our way to go shopping."

"You do know Diagon Alley's is over two hundred kilometres away, right?" he replied.

"I'm afraid I didn't make the Port Key, my cousin made it since I had been in Japan for quite a few years and have forgotten the co-ordinates, it was just easier to have Nakaru make it."

"Were you trying to get us blown up?!" The brown haired on shouted, the tall black haired one with dark grey eyes nodded his head in agreement, the sliver haired one with tawny eyes sweat-droped, the auburn haired girl with eyes as green as his tilted her head to the left slightly looking confused and the dark haired girl had stars in her purple eyes while going on about "How cute her Sakura-Chan was" and how she'd "Capture her delicate beauty on film throughout this adventure."

Harry decided it was just easier to focus on the task at hand, that is the handsome blue haired boy "It doesn't worry me so much that the Port Key 'took a wrong turn', what worries me is that you got past the wards while doing so – only someone with my permission – or the permission of someone I've personally appointed, can get into this house."

"Oh, that's why my magic is telling me not to cross the foyer." Said the brown haired one.

"Perhaps introductions are the best place to start – My names Harry Potter, to my left is André De Lune, who is my parental guardian and Uncle figure, to my right, Severus Snape – my Potions teacher and Potions Master."

"Pleased to meet you Harry Potter, my name is Eriol Hiirazagawa, the one with brown hair and eyes is my distant cousin Syaoran Li, the dark haired girl is Tomoyo Daidouji, the green eyed girl is Sakura Kinomoto – she's Syaoran's girlfriend, the one now glaring at Syaoran is Sakura's elder brother Toya Kinomoto and the last one is Yukito Tsukishiro."

"Welcome to Lune le Sol, lets discuss this in a more comfortable setting – the library perhaps, Tricksy."

"Yous be calling Master Harry Potter Sirs!"

André chuckled to himself and informed the guest as to why he winced "He hates being called Master – however, when he asked the elves to just call him Harry, it caused a huge commotion – so he compromised with them and told them to call him Master Harry instead; they've been calling him 'Master Harry Potter Sir' ever since." Eriol started chuckling along with André at this information.

"This is all well and good Mr. Potter but you seem to be forgetting that these people are complete strangers and we are in the middle of a war." Snarky bastard making a return.

"You're forgetting something also Professor," pulling out one of his cards "I have LIBRA on my side."

"You have the Clow Cards!?" Syaoran yelled.

"We will discuss this in the library, Tricksy – tea and snacks to the Library please and since I think this will take awhile could you and the others prepare dinner tonight."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Wes be doing that."

A few minutes later, everyone was settled in the Library.

"You have an amazing home harry." Eriol complemented

"Thank you, I've only recently moved in – not even a week ago to be exact."

"Why do you have the Clow Cards!" Syaoran shouted.

"I apologise for my cousin, you see the Clow Card are of a direct interest to the Li family, as you could probably tell by his name – they're Chinese, and direct decendence from Clow Reed's Mothers family..."

"Ah, I see the problem now – Asian cultures have a lot of pride in family, anything created by a member of blood should stay with those of that blood."

"Exactly! Hand them over!"

"No."

"What!?"

"If Clow Reed had desired for his card to be a family legacy, he wouldn't have the system he now has in place, he made Keroberos the chooser and Yue the judge for a reason – we may not know what that reason is for the moment, but you can be guaranteed it's most probably a good one – I've been collecting the card for an even shorter time than I've lived in this house, I have four of them and even I can tell the potentially limitless power would be catastrophic in the wrong hands."

"Are you saying the Li Clan would abuse them!"

"No, I'm saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'; there was a reason I was chosen – I don't know what it is yet but I know there's a reason, and that's good enough for me."

"Not good enough!"

"May I remind you that you are a guest in my home and I can remove you from when-so-ever I please; stop acting like a spoilt brat and act your age." Harry said icily, glaring at the impudent Chinese boy.

André deciding to lighten the atmosphere said "Have you been taking lessons from Severus Harry, that glare was almost as scary as his." Both Harry and Snape glared at him for his efforts, while he just sat drinking his tea happily.

And just to reiterate, 3... 2... 1... "CRASH!"

"Not again." Harry moaned, banging his head on the table.

"Yo! Hero Boy! We've got a Card down here!"

"You don't say." He commented sarcastically "I'm starting to think they're going out of their way to destroy my home. Oh well back to business – something tells me this one's going to be a lot harder than JUMP." Getting a feeling of Déjà vu, Harry made his out into the hall, forgoing the stairs all together by jumping over the banister.

"When he's finished catching that Card I'm going to give him one hell of a tongue lashing – no regard for his own safety, I swear." André cursed, the eight followed in a more conservative manner by actually using the stair.

As Harry ran into the drawing room he had to quickly dive to the floor to dodge something that looked like a blue chameleon, he didn't know what this card did yet and that was a way he most certainly didn't want to find out, speaking of – what did this one do?

"Kero! What am I facing?!" He called out.

"That's CHANGE! CHANGE works by... Look out!"

The door to the drawing room opened again as André, Snape and his six unexpected guests entered – and CHANGE bolted towards it new escape route, right towards Eriol.

"Look out!" He shouted, racing to intercept the fleeing Card; Eriol grabbed hold of the sprites tail as Harry tried to skid to a stop, but instead crashed headlong into Eriol and CHANGE (come on, who didn't see that coming?).


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Dumbledore crosses the line, friends aren't really friends and Harry's just found (and accidentally set free) a bunch of super powerful cards, can anyone say oops. CCS/HP EH/HP Slash.

(^ - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Pan06**)

(* - Have borrowed directly or partially from **Shadow Crystal Mage**)

"Ow, that hurt a bitch."

It wasn't until Tomoyo? Yeah, Tomoyo – that was her name, said "Eriol-kun it's not like you to swear." That Harry knew that something was really wrong.

"Well this is slightly strange." And that was, who was that come to think? His eyes snapped open, attempting to find the owner of said voice – what he was faced with on the other hand, was something he wasn't ready to handle. At first he thought he was faced with a mirror, then he realised he was laying down and that the person he looking at was sitting up, the person for all intents and purposes should be him.

"Okay, if I'm over there – how am I over here?" Not quiet comprehending what was happening.

"It's what CHANGE does, when two people come into contact with CHANGE at the same time, he switches their bodies – in other words, your consciousness is in Eriol's body, and his is in yours."

"And how do we change back." Harry asked slightly hysterical.

"Ah, that's where things become slightly difficult – You both need to be in the exact same place at the exact same time 24 hours later, activating the CHANGE once again, however there's a few problems with that."

"Problems?" he asked.

Kero raised one of his eyebrows at him and he sighed "One, CHANGE got away; Two, if you fail in being at the same place and time tomorrow without CHANGE the effect becomes permanent and Three," here the small guardian winced "Three, you don't like to be touched, to change back you need to be hugging each other – you need to be as close to one another as physically possible, without becoming sexual at least." Harry, or Eriol as the case may be, paled drastically.

"WHAT? Okay, stay calm – first things first, let's find CHANGE – we can deal with the rest of this later."

"Good plan, let's go." Eriol said "We should split up. Groups of two should suffice – well, there'll be one group of three, but that'll be fine."

"Just a moment, Tricksy." The house-elf responded in her usual punctual manner.

"Can Tricksy be helping yous, Master Harry Potter Sirs?" Harry winced once again at his hated title.

"Yes Tricksy, do you or the others know where CHANGE has gone and whether or not he's still on the property."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sirs, we's been locking naughty card in the pantry Sirs."

A look of complete horror passed Eriol features as he heard that. "Not my kitchen – anywhere but my kitchen. This cards gone too far, nobody messes with my kitchen."

"His Kitchen?" Shaoran questioned as Harry, as Eriol, ran from the room.

Kero flinched. "Yeah, his Kitchen – learnt from my mistakes quickly, it's a long gruesome, torturous death to anyone who sets foot into his kitchen without his permission."

Attention was then diverted to Eriol, as Harry as he seemed to have trouble standing.

"How on earth can he stand this? I can barely breathe." Everyone seemed confused before André figured out what was wrong.

"The magic blocks! We only just discovered them on his Core this morning, I was actually wondering how he could function on 40% of his magic, that would cripple most people; we were about to discuss their removal when you all crashed into his foyer."

"He actually functions on 40% of his magic – how?"

"We don't know. More so, he can conjure a fully corporeal Patronus Charm with only 40% of his magic."André replied, gaining surprised and incredulous looks from those who understood what the Patronus Charm was, namely Eriol, as Harry, Shaoran and Severus.

"It seems we have more pressing issues – if the magical blocks have stayed with his body, then he's running around with full access to his magic for the first time in his life, he's used to forcing his magic to answer, if he tries using his magic as he usually does – the explosion could be catastrophic." The Potions Master lectured once slightly recovered from the shock.

"And that would be bad." Kero deadpanned.

"Find him quickly and tell not to use his magic, Kero!"

"On it!" The small guardian called as flew like a bat out of hell to find the young savior.

Harry ran, as Eriol, towards his kitchen not noticing how much lighter he felt – whilst Kero quickly tried to catch up before anything, namely Harry, as Eriol exploded.

It was a foolish thing to hope for.

As the rest of the household found out half a minute later.

The entirety of the kitchen was a disaster zone, but thankfully not in the way that they had been fearing.

Flour, sugar, cocoa, caramel and various other food stuffs were plastered over every service, Harry, as Eriol was unconscious and had a few bruises but was otherwise uninjured, Kero was stuck headfirst in a jar of honey and the pest of the card that created the problem in the first place; out cold and swirly eyed with a large bump on its head.

After Sakura helped a struggling Kero to get out of the Honey jar, the small guardian beast managed to calm himself enough from his wails of how he almost died to actually tell them what happened.

"All he did was release the sealing staff! How can one person have that much magic! I mean, yeah! Clow was one thing! But he's a little boy? A scrawny little thing that never been fed properly! Well, not as Hiirazagawa anyway! Does being in a healthier body, even if not his own make that much of a difference? THIS WAS NOT IN MY JOB DESCR...!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" And just like that, Kero's hysteria was cut short by the subject in question, Harry, as Eriol sat up and groaned, before continuing to say. "And for calling me little twice as well as scrawny, you're not getting dessert for the next 48 hours, starting now."

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOOK! The CHANGE is still unsealed!" Kero pointed out in an effort to distract the teen from his torturous punishment.

"One problem with that. My magic is on the fritz, how am I supposed to seal it?"

"Yes. That does make things a bit more difficult." Eriol, as Harry, stated. "The staff is directly linked to you, you being the one who entered the contract with it, you would be the only one able to use the staff and therefore, its sealing powers."

It turns out they didn't really need to worry at all.

The CHANGE had recovered from its dizzy spell and instead of fleeing or attempting to attack; it shrunk back rather submissively and tried to make itself as small as possible before reverting back to its sealed form, preferring that to going another round with its new Master's somewhat spastic magical explosions.

"That was strange, is that normal behaviour for the CHANGE." Harry, as Eriol, asked Kero.

"Nope." The guardian, now honey-free answered. "The CHANGE is one of several cards that is actually rather proud and doesn't like submitting – The CHANGE must have wanted to avoid an explosion and possible maiming." He said matter-of-factly, Harry, as Eriol, winced.

"I hope I didn't scare him too bad; or hurt him at all." Everyone just stared at him, everyone except Kero.

"See! This right here is why you're the perfect choice for cardcaptor! And you said you wouldn't be able to do it – you care for them and their feelings, even though they're cards."

Harry, as Eriol objected to that. "They are not just cards!"

"Exactly, most people wouldn't see it that way – they would see their power and think of them as tools to do what they wished with! We would never accept such a Master, I, as chooser, would never choose such a person and Yue, as judge would never accept them." Kero reiterated.

"I thought you said Yue didn't want a new Master."

"He doesn't. But if someone who would use the cards for their own purpose ever got to the stage of Judgement, I can assure you, they certainly wouldn't get any further. But you're different."

"But you're brother really doesn't want a new Master right, he's going to attempt to lynch me regardless of how I think of, and treat them."

Shaoran snorted. "What? You afraid."

Harry, as Eriol glared at him. "One, hell yes! Clow Reed, the man the English Ministry of Magic has outlawed any mention of for his power, ingenuity and intelligence appointed him to watch over the cards, the spirits he thought of as children; Two, any person who isn't should probably be placed in a mental institution, the fact that he cared so deeply for Clow Reed means he is most likely going to have extremely strict criteria for the new Master he doesn't want but feels duty bound to select; Three, how could any possibly match up to the Master he treasured, I'm not talking power, Clow Reed must have been one hell of a man to inspire that sort of devotion from his guardians; and four, to be judged, in any capacity, is something exceptionally unnerving, to be judged and know that you will never be what the Judge wants or needs, is terrifying – I know he will make this decision purely on what his brother and the cards need, not taking into mind his own needs or his own pains and he's going to be that much harder on me because of it."

Later that day after all the drama was said and done with, a hidden consciousness behind naïve golden eyes contemplated the events of that day.

"_What? You afraid." The young, and somewhat foolish descendant of Clow had scoffed._

_Here, the small cardcaptor in another body had responded – and more difficult yet, reluctantly impressed him. "One, hell yes! Clow Reed, the man the English Ministry of Magic has outlawed any mention of for his power, ingenuity and intelligence appointed him to watch over the cards, the spirits he thought of as children; Two, any person who isn't should probably be placed in a mental institution, the fact that he cared so deeply for Clow Reed means he is most likely going to have extremely strict criteria for the new Master he doesn't want but feels duty bound to select; Three, how could any possibly match up to the Master he treasured, I'm not talking power, Clow Reed must have been one hell of a man to inspire that sort of devotion from his guardians; and four, to be judged, in any capacity, is something exceptionally unnerving, to be judged and know that you will never be what the Judge wants or needs, is terrifying – I know he will make this decision purely on what his brother and the cards need, not taking into mind his own needs or his own pains and he's going to be that much harder on me because of it."_

Yes, he was very reluctantly impressed, it seems, his brother had made a somewhat adequate choice – only time would tell.

He still didn't like him though.


End file.
